Perfect Mistake
by PizzaCatDavid
Summary: RATED 18: CONTAINS SWEARING AND MINOR SEXUAL THEMES. Peridot and Lapis couldn't remember what they did the night before but as they find out (Though Lapis remembers first) is it what Peridot wanted? COVER BY: ElppaJack. (Peridot x Lapis)
1. Chapter 1

**Perfect Mistake**

 **NOTES: This is NOT a sequel to Only Fuse with You.**

 **I do not own the characters but only the story.**

 **Some characters maybe OOC or OTT. It is a fanfiction after all.**

 **This chapter will contain swearing.**

 **This will be a short story, depending how it goes…I may expand it. We shall see.**

 _I want you…_

 _Kiss me…_

 _Take me…_

…

It's normally something you may dread when you've been drinking, at the time, you don't care if you're going to be sick, you don't care for your actions…and you especially ignore the fact that you're going to have a very, very bad hangover…this was one thing that Peridot didn't think she would have…but…it was the first thing she felt as soon as she was awake. Her head throbbed like her gem had been rattled for hours inside her head, how the hell was this possible? And yet, drinking alcohol made her get the same symptoms humans would have. Peridot moaned in agony as the throbbing seemed to have gotten worse as soon as she moved. She sat up, holding her head and closed her eyes, like it was supposed to reduce the pain but it didn't…she sighed frustratingly.

She then heard some clinking sounds and noticed some empty cans in front of her on the covers, some were squeezed…there was a lot. She picked one up, looking at the percentage of alcohol she may have consumed, timed by each empty can she drunk. Even simple math couldn't be answered…but instead was reading the label: A pint of Guinness contains 0.3mg of iron, less than three per cent of daily adult needs…

 **PERIDOT:** Well, I don't feel any stronger, just sick…!

She chucked the can away and the throbbing started again. She whimpered again…but something else caught her eye…a little embarrassing as she went red…but she noticed she wasn't wearing her uniform, the only thing that covered her was a white duvet…god knows how she got it.

 **PERIDOT:** Uh…where are my clothes? And…where did this…cover come from…?

The questions didn't have answers, she tried to remember what had happened but nothing was coming to her mind. She looked around and noticed her clothes were down below…she gasped a little as she saw herself on an upper level, in the barn and luckily a ladder was there to get down.

 **PERIDOT:** Why…would I chuck my clothes away? God, this doesn't make sense! I can't remember a thing…

She looked around, hoping no one would be around or anyone near the barn for that matter. She wrapped the covers around her and slowly climbed down the ladder, though it wasn't easy with the sheet being thick and heavy, eventually, she lost grip to the ladder and fell down, landing hard onto the wooden flooring, though the duvet seemed to cushion the fall…not by much. Peridot whimpered again and this seemed to activate the throbbing in her head again. She gritted her teeth, cursing that the pain would go away…it didn't.

Peridot quickly grabbed her clothes and again checked if anyone was looking, the coast was clear and quickly put her uniform back on. She walked past a mirror that was on the floor, leaning against the wall…her hair was a mess, like a bird had made a nest. She tutted to herself and sorted her hair out…eventually, getting back to her normal tetrahedron shape, it didn't take long but she wanted to know why it was like that in the first place…she couldn't think how much she consumed the alcohol considering there is no limit to being a gem but it still seems to effect…Peridot tried to think what had happened but nothing was coming back to her. If anything, it worried her a little bit…she figured the other gems might know.

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Sigh_ ) I hope I didn't do anything I'll regret…

She was about to leave the barn until just them, she heard a sound…she stopped in her tracks, the sound was of someone murmuring. She turned around a little freaked out by this…and the sound of the murmur was heard again. It came from where Peridot woke up…on the upper level…

Maybe it was the creaking of the barn. Peridot shook away the idea of denial and decided to investigate…but nobody was there, where she was lying. This freaked her out even more. She walked slowly up to the ladder and took a deep breath…and took a step by step…

 _I hope I didn't do anything I'll regret…_

Her head was above the upper floor, she peered around but couldn't see anything, aside from the piles of hay, she found herself sleeping on. She quietly climbed on the upper floor and surveyed the area…she couldn't see a thing. She shrugged…thinking that the noise was just in her head, it was throbbing after all.

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Sighs_ ) I'm hearing things. This…alcohol does funny things…

Just then, she heard the mummer again and this time it was loud, she stepped back a little frightened and then something popped out from the hay…a blue figure, no clothes…only covered by the hay…Peridot gasped.

It was Lapis…

 **LAPIS:** Ah, shit. My head…! What…?

Lapis then saw Peridot, she stared in horrific silence, as did Peridot…Peridot started shaking and backed off.

 **PERIDOT:** What…w-what are you doing here?

 **LAPIS:** ( _Looks down at herself_ ) My clothes? Where are my clothes. ( _Gasps and looks at Peridot_ ) Did…did we…?

 **PERIDOT:** No…NO!

 **LAPIS:** Peridot, wait!

Peridot took one step to many going backwards and lost her footing as she fell off the upper level edge and fell straight down into the ground floor with a loud thud. Lapis crawled from the hay and looked over the edge to see if Peridot was okay.

 **LAPIS:** Peridot…? ( _The green gem quickly gets up_ ) Are you…o-okay…?

Peridot just made funny squeaky sounds, nothing that was coming out of her mouth were words but funny sounds, like she was gagging. The pain she endured from falling off the edge were long gone as she quickly ran to the barn doors.

 **PERIDOT:** NO, NO, NO, NO! NOT LIKE THIS!

 **LAPIS:** Hey! ( _Peridot pulled open the door_ ) PERIDOT! WAIT, PLEASE! ( _At this point, Peridot had left the barn_ ) Peridot…I…thought this is what…y-you wanted…! I remember now…

Lapis sat up, hunched in a fetal position, she started to cry…eventually she got up…she then noticed her clothes were under some hay, it was quite easy to spot now, considering they were blue. She picked them up, shock the loose hay off and the clothes back on…again she sighed sadly.

But…

Something caught her eye, there was a little red dot flash, it was coming from the end of the floor, covered in the darkness. She walked over to it and was shocked to see a camera, on a tripod…it was still on, the flashing indicating that the memory was full. She was horrified as she couldn't remember it was there…but curiosity killed the cat and she decided to see what was recorded…

She pressed the screen…and pressed the play icon…

 **NOTES: That's it. Next chapter will be up after I complete Only Fuse with You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Perfect Mistake**

 **NOTES: For those trying to find "Only Fuse with You" and messaging me: I've put it under M rating due to the content.**

 **This chapter will contain swearing.**

The beach was surprisingly close to the barn, if by close you mean ten miles…Peridot had ran that length, not looking back, just wanting to get away from Lapis. When she got to the beach, she took a breather…panting and gasping for breath. She could hear the waves gently smoothing into the land. She then walked over to the water and just stared out at sea…she sighed sadly, trying to ignore what had happened…if it did happen but she felt it obviously had, there was no doubt about.

She picked up a pebble and chucked it in the water…though this wasn't what she was trying to do. Steven had taught her how to skim flat stones on the water and watch them bounce five or maybe six times…it wasn't that hard but Peridot found this difficult. She picked up another stone, a lot flatter this time…and chucked it but again, it just sunk with a splash. This simple activity was starting to annoy Peridot, she started to grumble and frustratingly picked up another pebble and chucked it with some force and again, it just plopped into the water, hardly bouncing once. Peridot screamed in anger and started to kick the sand but this didn't seem to resolve anything…and slumped on the warm sand, then sitting with her legs close to her face in a fetal position and began to cry and tucked her head in…it was never about the stupid pebbles…it was the thought of the mistake with Lapis.

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Sobbing_ ) I've…r-ruined it…

Peridot had been crying for some time now…the only person on the beach, with only the sounds of waves to company her. Until she heard a voice behind her.

 **VOICE:** Peridot…?

Peridot's face looked horrified, she gasped as she easily recognized the voice. She figured that Lapis flew here and plus the fact that Lapis could see afar while in the sky and then she started to shake…she knew Lapis was behind her and soon, she frowned…trying not to give away the fact she had been crying.

 **PERIDOT:** Ugh.

 **LAPIS:** Why did you run off like that?

 **PERIDOT:** Just leave me alone, Lapis.

 **LAPIS:** No. Not until you answer me!

 **PERIDOT:** You know why…

 **LAPIS:** No, I don't! I don't know why. ( _Shrugs_ ) I…just thought-

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Interrupts_ ) What, you just thought it's what we wanted? What YOU WANTED? What…I wanted…?

 **LAPIS:** And… didn't you?

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Nervous chuckle_ ) Of…of course I did…

 **LAPIS:** Then what's your problem? You…you ran out like I was some sort of monster!

 **PERIDOT:** I…didn't…( _Sighs_ ) I didn't want it to be like this…

 **LAPIS:** Like what…?

 **PERIDOT:** A drunken fucking mistake, okay?!

 **LAPIS:** A mistake?! You think…w-what we did last night was…a mistake…?

 **PERIDOT:** Just go away!

 **LAPIS:** TALK TO ME, PERIDOT! DON'T DO THIS! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!

 **PERIDOT:** GO AWAY!

 **LAPIS:** NO, I WON'T! ( _Starts to get teary eyed_ ) Peridot, please…I…I don't understand.

Peridot sighs again…she didn't like this shouting; it was getting them nowhere. She pushed herself up and slowly turned around to Lapis, who by now had a tear rolling down her cheek.

 **PERIDOT:** All I ever wanted…was to be friends with you. I figured as you were no longer wanted back at homeworld, I could…ease you in to your new home. You were scared…y-you were alone, I just wanted to help you…I just wanted to let you know that you didn't have to be scared, that you didn't need to be on your own…not be alone.

 **LAPIS:** Peridot…

 **PERIDOT:** But…you chucked that back in my face. You…wouldn't accept me. I tried, Lapis, God did I try but you…( _Clenches her fists_ )…you just….w-wouldn't accept my welcome, you wouldn't accept my apology, you wouldn't accept my gifts…you wouldn't accept my…f-friendship. ( _Folds her arms_ ) I've already told you this the first time…

 **LAPIS:** ( _Puzzled_ ) What has this got to do with last night?

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Gasps_ ) What? EVERYTHING! IT HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH LAST NIGHT! I get drunk on this stupid human alcohol crap and the next minute your naked in front of me! Are you telling me, that all I needed to do was to get pissed to gain your approval? It's…not what I wanted…not like this…

 **LAPIS:** I still don't…understand…

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Sighs and closes her eyes, not wanting to see Lapis reaction_ ) I…love you, Lapis.

 **LAPIS:** What…?

 **PERIDOT:** I love you. I…always have. It's…w-why I tried to be friends with you. And now I don't have responsibilities or duties from homeworld I could…concentrate on…y-you. I wanted my first time to…be with you. I wanted to remember…I didn't want it to be just some…drunken mistake…

 **LAPIS:** Peridot…it wasn't a-

 **PERIDOT:** I DIDN'T WANT MY FIRST TIME TO BE CONTROLLED BY A LIQUID SUBSTANCE! NOT TO MENTION THE LAST THING YOU TOLD ME WAS: "TO LEAVE!" AND SINCE THEN WE'VE SLEPT WITH EACH OTHER! ( _Calms down_ ) It's…not fair I don't remember.

Lapis had her hands behind her back to hide the camera, she was about to bring it out to show Peridot but then the green gem carried on talking.

 **PERIDOT:** What changed your mind…?

 **LAPIS:** I…I wanted to…show my affection…

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Laughs_ ) Ha, just like that. You throw dirt in my face and now this. You are emotionally unstable! First you hate me, then you sleep with me. Do you have any idea how fucked up that is…?

 **LAPIS:** It's like you said, the substance we drank just…made it happen…

 **PERIDOT:** It's…not how I wanted to remember my first time. I don't care now. Just leave me alone, go away…

 **LAPIS:** Peridot, your acting like a…like a human child!

 **PERIDOT:** Hmph. At least I don't try to drown human children.

 **LAPIS:** What?

 **PERIDOT:** Yeah, that's right, I know about that. Steven told me…( _Points_ ) You tried to drown Steven and his friend, Connie!

 **LAPIS:** What…why are you bringing this up? I…I just t-trying to…

 **PERIDOT:** Kill Steven and Connie.

 **LAPIS:** NO! I WAS TRYING TO GET HOME! ( _Sighs angrily_ ) And you can talk! You tried destroying a city! Not a care in the world!

 **PERIDOT:** Those…w-were orders…

 **LAPIS:** Same thing! God, I don't know why I came here…?

 **PERIDOT:** Me, neither. Just…go!

 **LAPIS:** What about my feelings, Peridot. I…

 **PERIDOT:** I'm not interested. Please, just go…

 **LAPIS:** ( _Frowns_ ) Fine!

Lapis then drops the camera in front of Peridot, who looks at it confusingly, she was about to question Lapis about the item but Lapis stern expression stopped her from asking.

 **LAPIS:** Just to let you know. I…( _Begins to cry again but puts in a sigh_ )…it's what we both wanted! I wanted it to.

With that, Lapis produces her watered wings and flies of as quick as she could. Peridot watches her angrily as there was so much more to say but it was too late. Peridot then picked up the camera. She wondered why Lapis left this item with her…Peridot was up to date with Earth's technology and knew how it worked…just then, a memory came to her, the answer to the camera, the answer to the duvet…but she tried to remember why she was with Lapis. The play icon was teasingly ready for her to press…maybe this had the real answer as to why she slept with Lapis…and in theory, a reason to remember her first time…with the person she truly loved.

 **NOTES: I'll upload the next chapter next week.**

 **And those asking for a sequel to Only Fuse with You…it won't happen. Sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Perfect Mistake**

 **NOTES: This will contain mild sexual themes but nothing explicit. Sorry.**

It was sooner rather than later but Peridot's memory was slowly coming back.

Peridot was in the barn and was rustling through a white plastic bag. The sound of cans was heard as they clinked while rummaging through it. She pulled out a can and looked at it.

 **PERIDOT:** This…is supposed to make me stronger. ( _Shrugs_ ) Okay…

She investigated the can as she wasn't sure how to open it, she turned it over and it did nothing, she twisted it and still it didn't do anything…she shook it and again, it did nothing. The only clue was a little pin on the top. She managed to lift the pin, which happened to open the can but while doing this the liquid burst out, foaming at first and then splashing all over Peridot and it wouldn't stop, she dropped the can and was completely drenched. She whimpered as the stink from the Guinness was aroaming around her. She wiped herself and cursed under her breath.

 **PERIDOT:** Note, don't shake the cans.

At this point, Lapis walked in the barn…and saw Peridot, she huffed as she didn't really want to see Peridot but as they were sharing the barn, she knew she couldn't avoid the little green gem but then noticed Peridot was having problems with a simple little item…this brought a small smile to Lapis, laughing to herself at how Peridot couldn't handle a simple little thing. Peridot hadn't notice Lapis at this point, as she was still trying to dry herself off. Lapis then slowly walked over to Peridot, who turned around and gasped a little, maybe a little frightened that lapis was still not talking to her. Lapis just stared at Peridot.

 **LAPIS:** Having trouble?

Lapis went in the bag and pulled out a can, and simple opened it normally…and gave it to Peridot. Peridot just gawked at how Lapis was still dry and accepted the offer.

 **LAPIS:** they're not hard to open.

 **PERIDOT:** Huh, I just wasn't ready for its defensive mechanisms…

 **LAPIS:** It's just a human drink. It's not a weapon or anything. ( _Looks at the can_ ) What are you drinking?

 **PERIDOT:** Guinness. Apparently this potion contains iron and can make you stronger.

 **LAPIS:** ( _Sighs and gives Peridot the can_ ) It's not a potion either.

 **PERIDOT:** What are you doing here? I thought you wasn't talking to me.

 **LAPIS:** Well…Steven spoke to me and told me the things you've done while on this planet and…( _Sighs_ )…I'm sorry, if I've been mean to you.

 **PERIDOT:** Steven said that…?

 **LAPIS:** He's told me you've changed. ( _Folds her arms_ ) I'll see it when I believe it.

 **PERIDOT:** Well…I'm sorry for what I did to you…

There was an awkward silence, until Peridot broke the silence. She figured this was the only time to try and get on Lapis's good side.

 **PERIDOT:** Care to…uh…j-join me…

 **LAPIS:** ( _Half smile_ ) Sure.

Lapis sits next to Peridot and the green gem gives her a can. Peridot takes a swig and at first the taste was awful but didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Lapis and swallowed the drink, even if it did give off a nasty metallic taste.

 **PERIDOT:** I dunno how humans can drink this stuff…

By this time, Lapis squeezes the can…Peridot looks on with amazement as she notices the can is empty. Lapis just smiles back at Peridot.

 **LAPIS:** It's not bad. Got another one?

 **PERIDOT:** Uh…y-yeah…

Peridot goes into the bag and pulls out another can for Lapis, who opens it.

 **LAPIS:** Come on, Peridot, you've got some catching up to do.

 **PERIDOT:** Sure…

Peridot tries to drink the liquid as fast as she can but almost chokes on it, this making Lapis laugh…though Peridot didn't see the funny side she was glad that Lapis was…happy.

CUT TO: Another memory of the night.

By this time, the two had loads to drink. Lapis was dancing in front of Peridot, even though she was tipsy, Lapis was very graceful as every time she span, her dress would follow in a flow. Peridot sat back and watched…mesmerised by Lapis's beauty and grace. Lapis span around once again and walked over to Peridot, grabbing her hands, egging Peridot to join in.

 **LAPIS:** Dance with me, Peridot.

 **PERIDOT:** Oh, no…I…I can't dance.

 **LAPIS:** ( _Giggles_ ) Yes you can, don't be shy.

Peridot didn't get another word in as Lapis pulled her up, they were face to face as Lapis stared into Peridot's eyes, making the green gem blush…this then making Lapis giggle once again and then making her blush herself. They held hands and danced around the barn in a ballroom dance fashion. Peridot just followed Lapis's steps, clumsy at first but following Lapis's every lead.

 **LAPIS:** See, I told you, you can dance.

 **PERIDOT:** I…I can, can't I…?

 **LAPIS:** You're a wonderful dancer, miss Peridot…

Again, Peridot blushes.

CUT TO: Another memory of the night.

Peridot was sitting down on a worn sofa, still drinking but almost struggling. Lapis was rummaging through some boxes…until she hit a gold mine. She gasped with excitement as she pulled this item out of the box. It was a video recorder.

 **LAPIS:** Look, what I found!

She turned around and showed it to Peridot, who got up but was almost falling over but eventually kneeled down to Lapis level.

 **PERIDOT:** Oh, a recorder. That records videos.

 **LAPIS:** ( _Sly_ ) Hey, you know what we should do…

 **PERIDOT:** What…?

Lapis then whispers into Peridot's ears…the whisper sounding very seductive and Perdiot's eyes become wide. The can in her hand starts to shake…and she's blushing badly. Lapis blushes as well but giggles at Peridot's reaction.

 **LAPIS:** Let's do it up there…

Lapis points to the first floor level, which had hay blocks up there. Peridot gulped and quickly finished her God knows how many drinks she had can, squeezed it and chucked it away. Lapis also found a huge duvet, where the camera was kept. She chucked the duvet with ease onto the first floor level and flew up, while Peridot shaking nervously, climbed up the ladder, holding onto the bag full of drink.

ON THE CAMERA.

Peridot was lying on the duvet, looking nervous. Until Lapis's face was covering the screen. The two were completely drunk but tried not to show it.

 **LAPIS:** It's on. Good.

She turns around and walks seductively to Peridot, shaking her hips.

 **PERIDOT:** Lapis…I…I can't do this…

 **LAPIS:** Peridot, don't worry…

 **PERIDOT:** No, I can't do this. I…I've never done this before…

 **LAPIS:** Then, we'll make it a night we'll never forget.

 **PERIDOT:** Lapis…

 **LAPIS:** I'll be gentle, Peridot~

Lapis goes in and kisses…Peridot tries to back away but Lapis's charm and beauty wins her over. They connect the kiss and each push becomes wanting more of each other's tongues. Peridot gently holds onto Lapis's waist and Lapis leans in more forward. Until, they both break the kiss.

 **PERIDOT:** I…I want this…

 **LAPIS:** So, do I, Peridot. So do I…

They continue kissing for a sort while. As Lapis stands up above Peridot. Lapis takes off her crop top, as it slides down her body…Peridot blushes and makes looks on gawkingly. Lapis again goes on top of Peridot and helps the gem take off her v-top uniform, kissing her all over.

 **PERIDOT:** I want you…

 **LAPIS:** ( _Smiles_ ) Kiss me…take me~

Lapis arches her back as soon as Peridot slowly kisses her chest and slowly going down…under the blue dress. Lapis then quietly moans…gasping happily.

 **LAPIS:** Oh, Peridot…I love you…Mmmm…

 **NOTES: That's it. I don't really need to go into detail what they got up to. I am trying to keep it a T-Rating after all.**

 **Possibly the last chapter will be up next week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Perfect Mistake**

 **NOTES: Last chapter and it'll contain some swearing.**

Peridot watched the video carefully, though a little in-your-face, it seemed it was something they both wanted. She stopped the video and just then…another memory pop up in the little green gems head.

The memory:

Lapis and Peridot were panting slightly…Peridot ease herself down as she laid on top of Lapis but looked straight into each other's eyes. Lapis smiled…as Peridot stroked the blue gems face and moving the fringe of damp hair.

 **PERIDOT:** I…c-can't believe we did this…

 **LAPIS:** I can.

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Smiles_ ) All this time…since I met you on homeworld I…wanted this…

 **LAPIS:** Peridot…I'm…sorry if I was mean to you…

 **PERIDOT:** I'm the one who should be sorry, Lapis. I…shouldn't have brought you back to Earth.

 **LAPIS:** But then…we wouldn't be in this position~

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Nervous laugh_ ) I'll admit, this….is a good position.

 **LAPIS:** I love you Peridot but…you were so anxious about your mission, I…I just didn't want to get in the way…

 **PERIDOT:** You would never be in my way. I was just a…fool.

 **LAPIS:** Mmm…my sexy fool~

They both kiss passionately…as Peridot moves her hands slowly up Lapis legs and then, a bit further up until Lapis gasps in pleasure.

 **LAPIS:** ( _Blushes_ ) That's…a v-very sensitive area, miss Peridot~

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Cheeky laugh_ ) Then again, Lapis are known to be surrounded by moist.

 **LAPIS:** ( _Seductive_ ) Naughty…

They embrace in a gently hug and kiss passionately again, slowly rolling around in the hay. As Peridot's memory slowly fades away…

 **PERIDOT:** I…I do remember. ( _Sighs sadly_ ) Oh God, Lapis…how could I be so stupid…? ( _Gasps_ ) I…I gotta find her.

Peridot looked everywhere for the ocean gem but didn't have a clue where she could be. The green gem looked in the barn first and even looked where they made love…in some ways Peridot knew she wouldn't be in here but she just wanted to make sure. It was a long way to Steven's house but Peridot didn't care, she was just determined to look everywhere. She ran up the wooden stairs and just burst in, almost taking the doors off the hinges. This startled Amethyst, Garnet, Pearl and Steven as they were playing a card game.

 **PERIDOT:** Lapis?

 **STEVEN:** What's the matter, Peridot?

 **PERIDOT:** Is she here?

 **STEVEN:** Who?

 **PERIDOT:** Ugh. Lapis. I…just want a word with her…

 **STEVEN:** Um, no…she's not…?

 **PERIDOT:** Damn it!

 **STEVEN:** What's wrong?

 **PERIDOT:** No time to explain!

With that, Peridot left the room, leaving the others looking at each other with confused looks.

 **PEARL:** What on Earth was all that about?

 **GARNET:** I think it's pretty obvious.

 **PEARL:** Is it…?

 **GARNET:** Yes. ( _Smiles_ ) Peridot is in love with Lapis.

Meanwhile.

Peridot was running out of places to look. It only sadly accrued to her that Lapis could fly and could be pretty much anywhere…in the world. Peridot gave up the idea for looking for Lapis as that thought came to her head…she slowly walked sadly as she reached Beached City…she looked around and even though the town was busy, there was no blue figure who she truly wanted to see. She then walked around the docks…and with the corner of her eye, she saw a blue figure…sitting at the end of a pier, she blinked at first to see if it wasn't her eyes playing tricks…no, it truly was Lapis. Peridot smiled and started to run towards her…but then…

 ** _LAPIS:_** _Just to let you know. I…(_ _Begins to cry again but puts in a sigh_ _)…it's what we both wanted! I wanted it to._

There was a reason for finding Lapis, it was because of what Peridot said…and those last upsetting words that Lapis said. It was going to take a miracle to win Lapis back. Peridot then walked at a snail's pace, thinking of something to say…each didn't seem to be plausible. She sighed as she was getting close…by then Lapis didn't seem to notice Peridot's presences. Lapis had obviously been crying…Peridot was about to react the same way but held back those tears and took a deep breath. There was room to sit down next to her…and Peridot took that spot, carefully not to look at Lapis's sad face. Lapis did take a quick glance from the corner of her eye and just sighed…not saying a word. Peridot had two simple words…but it felt like the hardest thing to say, so simple and yet…it felt like she was restricted to say it. The silence was awkward and the longer it went the worst it felt. Eventually…Peridot gently sighed and…

 **PERIDOT:** I'm sorry…

Lapis didn't seem to react, except push more tears out of her eyes as she closed them. And then she pointed her finger at the water…she gently raised a glass full-like amount of water from the sea, she turned her hand and made it into a watery, perfect heart shape, as it floated towards Peridot…Peridot half smiled but was then quickly gone…as the heart was ripped in the middle…and the water splashed on the wooden pier. It was blatantly obvious that Lapis was still upset…heartbroken even.

 **PERIDOT:** Lapis…p-please, I'm sorry…( _No response_ ) I…thought I wouldn't remember. I thought I wouldn't remember my first time…but it's coming back to me now. ( _Still no response_ ) I…watched the video and…( _Blushes_ ) and I'm glad we recorded it.

 **LAPIS:** Are you though…?

 **PERIDOT:** Yes, yes! I watched two gems fall in love, I watched every passionate moment...I watched me…b-being with you…

 **LAPIS:** ( _Long_ pause) You said it was a mistake…

 **PERIDOT:** I didn't want to it mean like that…I was just…( _Teary eyed_ )…I was just upset, I didn't know what I was saying…

 **LAPIS:** You made it clear, Peridot…

 **PERIDOT:** I was scared.

 **LAPIS:** Scared? Of what? What a stupid reason to be scared. All over nothing. ( _Laughs sarcastically_ ) But then, I guess that's what it was to you. Nothing…

 **PERIDOT:** No, Lapis…please…it was everything I…e-ever dreamed off…

 **LAPIS:** A nightmare you mean…

 **PERIDOT:** No…no, never…( _Starts crying_ )…I…don't want to lose you…

 **LAPIS:** You…already said how you felt…

Lapis gets up, she turns and walks away. Peridot sniffs and wipes her tears, getting up herself. Lapis then produces her wings.

 **PERIDOT:** NO! WAIT!

 **LAPIS:** Goodbye…( _Tears rolls down her cheek_ )…Peridot…

 **PERIDOT:** I'M A FOOL! I'M JUST A STUPID FOOL! I'M A…stupid, stupid Clod..! ( _Lapis doesn't take off just yet_ ) I was afraid I couldn't relive my first time…but while watching the video, it…bought back more memories. And the one thing I remember was…falling in love with you. ( _Lapis puts away her wings_ ) I made a fuss over nothing…when really, it's what I truly wanted. My experience…no, OUR experience is recorded on video. I…keep fucking things up…my mission, my ego…but the one thing I never wanted to be ruined…was the time being with you…( _Lapis turns around_ )…I love you, Lapis, I truly love you…and…and you can hate me because frankly, I don't deserve your love…I don't deserve anyone…I…I don't deserve you…

Lapis slowly walks towards Peridot, as the green gem begins to cry and sobs. Lapis then gently lifted Peridot's chin, she wiped a rolling tear away from the face with the tip of her finger…she then made the tear float, stretching it out to make a shape…a heart shape. It then slowly turned into a solid, like ice and dropped into Peridot's hands…Peridot sniffed and looked up at Lapis who was smiling.

 **LAPIS:** You'll always have my heart, miss Peridot…

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Blushes_ ) I'm sorry…I said those things…about it being a…m-mistake…

 **LAPIS:** ( _Smiles_ ) It was the perfect mistake.

Peridot cried more but this time it for tears of joy and they both hugged in a tight, embrace. As Peridot soaked her tears on Lapis's chest. Lapis then held Peridot's face and they kissed, as their tongues gently wrestled into passion. Their gems glowed…an illumined of light from them both to prove that whatever got in their way, they would overcome it. Together…forever and always.

 **NOTES: And that's it, the end of the story. I know it wasn't long but I'm going to be taking my time with "Rough Gem Destruction". This story was supposed to be short anyway. Just something simple. But thanks for those who left reviews and followed this story.**

 **Take care.**

 **PizzaCatDavid.**


End file.
